Wound of the Dark
by Confessed4Life
Summary: On what should have been a simple mission, Richard and Kahlan find themselves in a situation that can take a life and a soul.


Walking through the trees, she made sure to keep quiet as she came closer, hoping not to wake him. He had tried to stay awake, but the tea that she had made him to help ease his pain had taken over him. She couldn't stop replaying the event in her mind, watching as the enemy sword was pushed through his shoulder. Sitting down beside him, she reached out gently and removed the bloodsoaked cloth that covered the fresh wound. She felt the overwhelming sensation to cry, but she was afraid that he would wake up and see. Grinding some herbs in a small bowl, she forced herself to think only on the task at hand, keeping Richard safe.

Redressing the wound, she looked out into the night, trying to see through the trees at the rustle of the bushes. Suddenly she laid down on top of him, holding him to the ground as something flew past them. His eyes flew open as he tried to reach for his sword. Locking eyes, Kahlan shook her head, telling him not to move. Shifting his eyes, he tried to see what it was, but all he could make out was the bark on the trees that surrounded them and then he felt it. The bite of the bloodflies were upon them and she pushed herself harder against him, trying to use her body to protect his.

Squeals and growls filled the air for what seemed like hours and with each passing moment, Richard fought the urge to flip them over and protect her. Every few seconds, her hold on him would tighten as the fear grew within her, fear of losing the man she loved. Returning her eyes to his, she tried to shift her body so that she wasn't applying so much pressure on his shoulder. He continued to stare into her eyes, losing himself in the woman within her, the woman who captivated him. He was always fascinated by what he saw in her, the things she allowed him to see. She never hid anything from him, letting him see everything that she was.

His eyes fell from hers, moving down, over her face, and coming to a rest on her lips. Without realizing, he licked his own, wishing that he would be able kiss her the way he wanted and he nearly did. Frustrated, he looked away, trying to see if he was able to see the danger. Just before he blinked, he watched something fly up into the air and soar past them, disappearing into the darkness of the sky. The moment it was out of sight, he leaned up, pressing his lips against hers and kissed her as he wrapped his arm around her.

She returned his kiss for a few moments, forgetting what she was as she felt his desire for her. Holding his face gently in her hands, she broke their kiss with a gasp for air as he tried to reconnect their lips. Looking away, Kahlan sat up and moved off of him, smoothing her dress as she tried to catch her breath. His kiss always left her breathless, always left her wanting more than she could have. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her carefully so that he would know what to say to break the silence. The silence was deafening.

"Kahlan," the sound of her name leaving his lips warmed her core, the soft, gentleness of his tone made her heart pound as she looked down to him. "Thank you."

She knew what he meant, knew that he didn't want to say anything about what had just happened. He wouldn't want to feel like he was pushing her to do something that she didn't want to do. He loved her too much. But that wasn't the problem. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice carried to him by the cool wind that seemed to have found them.

Just as he was about to ask why she was sorry, she leaned down and pressed her hand over the now bloody cloth that covered the sword wound. He shut his eyes quickly at the sharp pain that rippled through his veins as she tried to stop the bleeding. Reaching out, he laid his hand on her knee, needing to touch her as he tried to keep from crying out into the night. The pressure of her hand was gone in an instant, but she didn't move away. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see her eyes filling with tears as she stared down at his blood that covered her hand. She didn't notice he watched her as she pulled her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, releasing the tears.

She opened her eyes to the sound of his soft, almost inaudible, moan of pain as he tried to sit up. "No!" she shrieked as she pushed her palms against his chest. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"It doesn't hurt."

"You're going to lie to me?" she asked as in a hurt tone.

"No, never. Kahlan it doesn't hurt when I'm looking at you."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "I can see it when I look at you."

"It's not my shoulder that pains me," he admitted in a whisper. "It's the look in your eyes. Kahlan, it's always there. The pain in your eyes, the hurt when you look at me."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"You shouldn't be. I should. I'm the one who kissed you. I kissed you even when I knew that it would hurt you."

"I wanted you to." She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the feel of his lips against hers. "Richard, it's not your kiss that hurts me. Spirits, it's not you who hurts me." She licked her lips at his confused face. "It hurts me that I can't give you what you deserve."

"What? Kahlan, no. You-"

"I want to be with you, Richard," she whispered as though it were a terrible secret. "I want to feel your touch, your skin against mine and I know that it can never happen. I can never show you how much I love you."

"You just did." Reaching out his arm, he laid his hand on her arm, needing to touch her. "Lay here with me?"

"All right."

"Spirits, what happened?" Kahlan jumped at the sound of the wizard's voice, pushing away from Richard's chest as she looked around them. "What happened to him?"

"Thieves." She answered quickly as she moved back, away from him. "We ran into a group of them living outside of Hender and they attacked."

"What happened to them?"

"They're dead. Can you heal him?"

Zedd smiled, laying his hand over his grandson's wounded shoulder. "I don't see why not. How long has he been unconcious?"

"Just around daybreak. He couldn't stop shaking and I couldn't stop his bleeding." It was then that the wizard saw the blood that stained her dress. "I don't know what happened."

"The blade was poison."

"But you can heal him?"

"That depends on you."

Lifting her bedroll, Kahlan pulled out a long, heavy sword. "I have the sword here. I thought you would need to know what it was."

Zedd merely nodded as she brought it over to him, her eyes locked on the Seeker as his body began to shake once again. Dropping the blade in the old man's hands, she fell to her knees and grabbed Richard's hand. She could hear Zedd and Cara speaking behind her, trying to find the best way to save the man they loved. The man she loved. After a moment, she began speaking to him, telling him that he was going to be all right and that she was not going to leave him.

The wound began to smoke as Zedd poured something that looked like mud, over it. The three of them watched him as they waited, each sitting at his side in silence, afraid of what was happening to their friend. Kahlan had yet to release his hand, insisting that he was able to feel her hold. She needed to believe that he could, that he knew she was there and that she loved him. He had to know.

Four nights passed and he showed no signs of getting better, of returning to them. Brushing back his hair, Kahlan pressed a cool, damp cloth to his forehead, trying to help with his fever. His hand tightened around hers, making her body freeze in the hope of what it might mean. She was afraid to think that he was returning to her, afraid that it could be over in an instant. Resting her free hand on his chest, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of everything but the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. It comforted her.

She struggled to remain awake, not wanting to be asleep if he woke up. The sounds of the night echoed around them, joining the snoring coming from the Wizard who slept soundly beside the Mord'Sith and roaring fire. Staring down at him, she watched his eyes move beneath their shield, grateful that he was dreaming. A whisper of her name flowed out with his breath, making her heart stop for a moment.

"I'm right here," she said tenderly as she began stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "I didn't leave you."

"I knew you wouldn't."

Releasing his hand, she grabbed his face and pushed her lips against his, giving him a brief kiss before she attempted to give him a hug. "I thought I had lost you." He released a soft moan as she dropped her head to his chest. "I'm sorry."

Releasing him, she sat up and stared down at him as he gave her a weak smile. "It's all right," he blinked. "How long-"

"Five days. Zedd was going to try another antidote in the morning." Lifting the cloth that covered the hole in his shoulder, Kahlan leaned in close, wanting to see if it had changed. "The darkness is almost gone," she said in wonder as she leaned back. "You scared me." She pressed a finger to his lips as he opened his mouth to speak, "You should rest." Crawling over him, she laid her head down on his good shoulder and draped her arm over his chest.

"Kahlan," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Looking down at her, he gave a small smile at the sight. She appeared to have fallen asleep for the first time in days.

Richard opened his eyes and looked around, instantly wondering where she was. He had awoken throughout the night and each time, she was still in his arms. The sun was rising through the trees, setting the ground on fire with its light, threatening to burn them. Zedd and Cara were nowhere in sight, but Kahlan sat before the fire, stirring something in a bowl. She looked over to him with a small smile, stood up and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft as she made her way to him. She kept her eyes on him, watching for any sign of distress.

"Fine," he lied, not wanting to make her more concerned than she already was.

Her face told him that she knew the truth, but she wasn't going to push him. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't think so," he half laughed, half coughed.

Sitting down beside him, she laid the bowl in her lap and lifted a spoon up to her nose and smelled the liquid that it held. "It's not very good. Cara made it before they went out looking for something."

"I am definitely not hungry."

Her smile brought one to his lips as he stared up at her. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and the sun shined over her, lighting her with a heavy glow that took his breath away. "Cara seemed to like it and Zedd did eat two bowls."

"But you didn't?" She shook her head, trying to keep from wrinkling her nose at the smell. "If you eat, I'll eat."

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "All right."

Grinning, Richard pushed himself up, his shoulder no longer hurting with every breath. "I'm fine," he answered the question she asked in her mind. "See?" Lifting his arm, he made little circles, trying to insist that it didn't hurt.

"Yes," she laughed, "but I don't think that proves anything."

"What? No, look. Do you see this?" He widened the circles his arm made, keeping his face straight as the pain increased.

Lifting the bowl in her hands, she smiled. "Take the bowl." It was a simple request, one she was sure he wouldn't be able to do.

Taking it in his hand, he pulled it towards him. He hadn't pulled more than an inch from her hands, before he dropped it. "I had it," he said vulnerably as he looked up to her face.

"I know. Tomorrow, you will be able to throw it and demand real food."

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's you who brings it to me."

Her smile widened, showing her teeth. "You'll change your mind once you taste this. It smells terrible. Can't you smell it?"

Richard nodded, "It does, but it doesn't smell as bad as some of the things Cara makes."

"Does that mean that you won't mind eating this?" Lifting the spoon, she brought it close to his face, moving it under his nose. "Yum," she grinned.

"Only if you do something first."

"What?" She asked skeptically.

Reaching forward, he grabbed her face and pulled her to him. The kiss was soft and slow, not wanting to give her a reason to want to pull away. Her hold on the bowl tightened as she leaned into his kiss, needing to be closer. Dropping the spoon, she reached up and cupped his face. A soft moan escaped with her breath as she broke apart their lips. She didn't move away, keeping her face so close to his, they shared their breaths.

"That," he breathed out in a whisper. Pushing her hair back, he brought his eyes to hers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You never left me. I could feel you there, every minute and I- Thank you."

"I couldn't leave you," she said tenderly, "I was afraid that the moment I left you would wake up or die and I didn't want you to be alone." Closing her eyes for a moment, she licked her lips. "I was so afraid that you weren't going to wake up." Sitting back, Kahlan forced back her tears. "I was so afraid that we- I was afraid that I had lost you."

His lips were upon hers once more, this time allowing the passion he had for her to escape and flow into her. She didn't hesitate to return his kiss, letting herself give in to him. Pressing the palms of her hands against his chest, she pushed him backwards, moving him down to the bedroll as she moved over him. His hands moved over her sides, pulling her as close as he was able. The feel of her above him drove him insane, the feel of her body pressed against his was almost too much for him to bear.

After a few moments, he pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, battling with hers. Holding onto his face, she tilted her head, deepening their kiss and showing him the depth of her love for him. He began stroking her back, wishing that the dress wasn't keeping her from him. As though sensing his thoughts, she pulled back and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"I know."

Looking down at him, she took in a deep breath and then sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? Kahlan, I know that this is hard for you, it's hard for me too, but-" He stopped himself, wanting to find the words that would help her to understand that it hurt him as well. "When I'm with you, sometimes when I'm just sitting beside you, I can't breathe. I can't breathe because all I can think about is the taste of your lips, the softness of your skin and it takes everything within me to keep from pulling you to me and kissing you the way that I- but I know you. I know that it's hard for you too and if I did, if I kissed you like that it would hurt you so much more." Taking her hand, he pulled it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I wish so badly that I could be with you, that I could show you how much I love you."

"You don't need to be with me to show me that you love me. Kahlan, you don't have to give yourself to me in that way. It's not the part of you that drives me insane, that makes me love you with everything that I am. Kahlan, when you look at me, when you let me just hold your hand, I- That is all that I need. In that, we are together. We are one."

She couldn't believe her ears, she knew that no man had ever said that to a Confessor before. No man would have ever been content with what she was able to give, what she couldn't give and yet, here he was, lying beneath her and staring up at her with nothing but pure love. She had never thought it possible for one to love another like this, not without being touched by magic, but then she thought, love is magic. Opening her mouth, she tried to tell him how happy she was to hear those words, but only a soft moan came out. Leaning down, she captured his lips with hers and at last kissed him without fear, without pain and sorrow. For once, she allowed her love to flow without regret and pain, letting him know how she felt.

Richard held her over him for a few minutes, basking in the feel of her above him and the comfort that it filled him with. Breaking their kiss, he breathed out her name in a heat of passion, bringing her eyes to his. He lost himself in the darkness that had consumed the blue of her eyes that he loved so much. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he smiled at the knowlege of what it meant, smiled that she too had lost herself within him. Blinking her eyes, Kahlan tried to calm her pounding heart, trying to keep herself from leaning back down to his lips. She wanted to feel his lips again and never let them go.

"I love you."

That was all it took, she was gone. Pressing her lips to his, she pushed herself against him, releasing a soft moan as he enveloped her in his arms. He held her to him tightly, lifting his knee slightly to help give her the pressure that she needed. He couldn't stop the low growl that came from deep within him as she slid her hand down his chest. Everything within him wanted to roll them over, wanted to move his lips and run his tongue over every piece of skin that was visible, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop. He wouldn't want to stop.

With a shift of her body, she fell to her side, taking him with her. She hooked her leg over his, pulling him closer as her hand trailed over his chest. Their lips tangled with each other's as they tried to become even closer. The space between then driving them insane. With a soft moan, she she pulled him roughly to her, making his body roll onto hers without breaking their kiss. His first instinct was to stop, roll over and pull her head to his chest so that he was able to hold her, but the way she kissed him made it impossible.

Pushing her fingers up, over his back and into his hair, holding his face to hers as she continued to kiss him. A sharp pain flooded through his shoulder as he held himself over her, making him break their kiss to release a soft cry of pain. Her eyes flew open and she dropped her hands from his body in fear. Dropping his head to her chest, Richard took in a deep breath before he began slowly kissing over the exposed skin. She felt her fear fade away as his hands and lips moved over her. He slid his tongue over her, dipping in beneath the cloth that covered her, keeping her from him.

She let out a loud moan, unable to keep it to herself as she pushed her chest up into him. Kissing his way over her neck and jaw, he returned to her lips, needed to feel them against his again. Unconciously, she bucked up into him, her growing desire taking effect on her body as his hands moved down her side to her legs. He pushed her dress up, exposing her legs to his touch as he slid from her knee and up her thigh, lifting her leg as he pressed against her. He couldn't stand the space between them, she couldn't be close enough and he found himself silently cursing her dress for keeping her from him. His last thought brought him back to her.

"What?" Kahlan breathed out through pants as he threw onto his back beside her.

Shaking his head, he gasped for air as he looked over to her confused face. "I'm sorry," he panted, "but I- I couldn't- If we did that any longer, I wouldn't have been able to stop." She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she nodded. "Spirits Kahlan," he whispered with a smile. "That was amazing."

She fought back the laugh that welled up inside of her as she rolled onto her side to face him easier. "Yes, it was."

"You know, I don't see why we can't do that every now and then."

Giving him a sad smile, she shook her head. "I don't think we should."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want you to stop," she replied in a soft whisper. "If you hadn't, I- Richard, you would have been lost."

He smiled widely, "No I wouldn't. I'd be with you."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but no matter what happened, as long as I am with you, I am not lost."

Smiling a small smile, she shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how you can think like that." Her eyes left his and moved over his chest, bringing her to an upright position. "Spirits, why didn't you say anything?" she asked as she reached to the cloth on his shoulder. It was once again stained with blood.

"I didn't notice," he grinned. "I wasn't thinking about my shoulder. How could I when I was with you?" His smile widened as her cheeks flushed slightly at his words. "I couldn't feel anything other than your touch. I didn't want to."

She avoided his eyes as she began cleaning the freshly open wound on his shoulder, not wanting to lose herself in his gaze. "You should rest. Cara and Zedd will return soon." Looking to her side, she found herself smiling at the sight. The bowl of soup she had brought to him, laid upside down in its contents.

"I don't think resting is an option now."

"Why?" she asked before she could think.

He grabbed her hand, making her look at him. "Because I just kissed the most beautiful woman I will ever see."

"I'm sorry, Richard."

"I know, but you shouldn't be. You don't need to be. I meant what I said before and I want you to know that. Kahlan, we don't need to make love-"

"I know that you mean it, but it doesn't mean that it won't bother me that we can't. Before, I didn't stop you. I didn't want you to let go of me, I want to be with you and I will never not be sorry for not being able to."

Pulling her down to him, he clutched her to him. "Once we seal the rift, I swear to you that I will find a way for us to be together, for you to be happy."

"That's not what I meant," she said quietly as she brought her hand up to his chest. "I didn't mean that making love to you would be the only way for me to be happy. Richard, I- I'm afraid that one day, maybe tomorrow, you're going to wake up and I don't know, realize that you can have everything that you want with someone other than me."

Lifting her up by the shoulders, he brought her face to his. "I can have nothing that I want with someone other than you. You are who I want, who I love and I'm not going to give you a moment to think otherwise. Kahlan, I will never wake up and suddenly want to be with someone else. There is noone else. It's you and only you." Loosening his hold on her, he sighed in defeat. "I know that I can't make you understand, because you don't think that it's possible, but Kahlan, I love you. I love you more than life itself and I will never love another. Making love to you would be great, but if I can spend the rest of my life only holding your hand, I will be happy."

"I will never want to just hold your hand," she admitted softly, ashamed at herself for wanting him the way that she did. "Sometimes, it's all that I can think of and I know that I shouldn't- I know that it's wrong, but I-" She closed her mouth quickly, not wanting to finish what she was about to.

"Confess me."

"What? No!" she cried as she pushed away and stared down at him in horror.

Sitting up, Richard reached out for her. "Kahlan listen to me, I understand now. I know that we can be together, we don't have to wait. Our love-"

"It wouldn't be our love once I've touched you with my magic."

"You're wrong," he said confidently, a smile growing upon his face. "My love for you, the love you have for me, it's stronger than your magic. Confession can take nothing from me because I have already given you everything. Kahlan, when you confess someone, sometimes it takes everything I have to keep from touching you so that I can prove my love for you." He studied her face for a moment, letting his words sink in before he continued. "I love you and I know that your magic won't hurt me, look at me and see the truth."

"I won't confess you, Richard."

"I know. Your magic will not harm me."

She shook her head and sighed. "I cannot risk your life. I love you too much."

"I know that you do, but I am telling you that it is not possible for you to risk my life, if anything you are giving me my life." Taking her hand, he inched closer to her, keeping his eyes on hers. "Let me kiss you?"

She tilted her head confused as to why he was asking to kiss her. "What?"

"I want to kiss you, but only if you will let me. I don't want to upset you."

"Just a kiss?" she questioned softly, a part of her hoping for more.

He smiled widely. "That depends on you." Slowly, he leaned forward until his lips were lightly pressed against hers and then he waited. A second later, she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, hard. He moaned into her mouth as he leaned forward, pushing her down to the ground. "Trust me," he whispered as he reached between them and grabbed the laces of her dress.

She was just about to ask him to stop when his lips collided with hers once again. He pushed open her dress, sliding his hand between her soft skin and the fabric of her Confessor's dress, the dress that told the world what she was, but not who she was. The feel of his hand running over her skin was one of the most amazing feelings that she had ever expirienced. She pulled her lips from his and let out a moan of longing, shifting her body to give him more skin to touch. She felt reason flood though her, screaming for her to push him away, but her heart sang for him.

She had seen the belief of his words in his eyes and she couldn't keep herself from wondering if he was right. He had never been so sure of anything before and she knew it. She knew that he would never had said anything if he wasn't sure, but the thought of losing him, of destroying the only man who had ever loved her would kill her. Losing Richard was something she would never be able to live with. She would kill herself in an instant to bring him back.

Her thoughts faded away as he continued to attack her lips with his, his tongue pushing out to mingle with hers in a fury of passion. The heat of the sun burned down upon them, keeping her body warm as he pushed her dress from her shoulders. He waited for her to stop him, but she didn't. Tearing his lips from hers, he began to devour her the way he had dreamed of. Running his lips over her jaw, neck and shoulders, moving down as he exposed more and more of her skin. Pausing for a moment at the nape of her neck, he slid his tongue out over the flesh and slowly, very slowly, ran it across her collarbone to her shoulder. The long moan she released drove him mad with pleasure.

He repeated his actions on the other shoulder, making her grip on his hair tighten as she lifted her back from the ground and pushed her chest into his lips. When he came to her breasts, he lifted his eyes to her face, wanting to know if it was all right to continue. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted to help her breathe and the sound of his name leaving her lips was all he needed. With one hand, she released his hair and grasped the hand that now covered one of her breasts, making him tighten his hold on her as he covered the other with his mouth. He would never get used to the softness of her skin and the taste was everything he had dreamed it would be and more.

Kahlan gasped his name loudly, bring a small smile to his lips as he began kissing his way back up to her lips. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and returned his kiss. She wrapped a leg around him, pulling him closer to her as she bucked up into him. The little moan that escaped him between their kisses, pushed her mind silent. Reaching between them, she grabbed the laces of his pants and began pulling them loose. He was surprised by how quickly she had unlaced his pants, within seconds she was pushing them from his waist.

Richard pulled at her dress, wanting it to be removed from her body instead of just bunched up around her waist. He wanted her to enjoy their time together and not regret what they had done. Their bodies parted as he pulled the white dress from her body, leaving her lying naked before him as he removed his pants. Her eyes were dark as she stared up at him, but it wasn't lust that he saw there. It was love. He had never seen anyone with that much love in their eyes before and it only reinforced what he knew to be true. Her magic would not destroy him.

The rumble of her magic shook the ground beneath them, making their moment of bliss so much more. With her nails digging into his back, she pushed her head back into the grass and leaves as she gasped his name. He buried his head in her neck, kissing her between panted breaths. Lifting his head, he looked down at her and waited for her to open her eyes, waiting for her to see him. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to find the courage to open them and look at the man she loved.

He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers, brushing his nose against hers as he pulled back. He stared down at her, waiting for her to open her eyes, waiting for her to see that he was hers. Swallowing her fear, she opened her eyes and looked into his. Her mouth fell open as she grasped his face and pulling him closer to her, not trusting what she saw.

"Richard?" she breathed out in a tired whisper.

"Yes Mistress, it is I," he teased with a wide smile, trying not to laugh at the confusion on her face. "How can I serve you?"

Kahlan shook her head as she continued to search his eyes, her mind spinning with thoughts and images that didn't make any sense. She had released her magic into him, she felt it rip though her skin and run into the man she loved. "How is this possible?"

"I already told you that my love for you was stronger than your magic. When I felt it come through me, I gave it everything and then I felt it." His smile widened, "I felt everything that I feel for you come back to me. I felt everything that you feel and I knew that I was safe. I knew that there was nothing that could tear me away from you, nothing that could destroy the love I have for you." She stared up at him in wonder, everything that he said made sense, but it couldn't be possible. "Mistress Kahlan, what is my first command?"

She couldn't understand how he could make jokes when she had nearly destroyed him and then she remembered her previous thought about their love being magic, the small hope inside of her that wished that it was enough. This changed everything between them. "Kiss me," she said with a smile coming to her lips.

"As you wish," he whispered, lowering his face to hers. "I was hoping you would say that."

They laid there kissing for what seemed to be only seconds when the sound of someone pushing through the trees seemed to echo around them. Richard instantly lifted himself from her body and grabbed her dress, shoving it into her hands as he looked around to make sure they hadn't been seen. Pulling the dress to her chest, she let out a soft laugh and brought his attention back to her.

"They already know what we did."

"How do you know?"

"They would have come running when I released my magic." She tilted her head at her own words. "Wait, why didn't they come when I- They must have heard it."

He grinned as he stood up, pulling up his pants as he stared down at her. "They know what we did. I'm sure they wouldn't want to interrupt us."

"But maybe they should have."

"Why?"

"Because I may have destroyed you."

Kneeling down beside her, he urged her to pull on her dress as he looked out into the trees. "But you didn't and I think that they knew that."

"If they knew I couldn't confess you, why didn't they say anything?"

"Would you have believed them if they did?"

She looked at him as she stood up and began lacing her dress. "No, but I-" she stopped, noticing him staring up at her as she dressed. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled widely, letting his eyes looked over her. "You're so beautiful."

Sitting down next to him, she took his face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss just as Cara and Zedd walked through the trees. Neither of them looked at the couple as they made their way towards them, Kahlan taking the moment to smooth out her dress as Richard did his best to stop staring at her.

"Marry me."

She looked up at him instantly, shocked. "What?" she whispered even though she knew that their words would not go unheard, their friends were listening closely.

He looked away for a second, ashamed that he hadn't actually asked her. Meeting her eyes, he smiled. "Kahlan Amnell," he paused, his smile widening at the look of shock and confusion that covered her face. "Will you marry me?"

"Richard," she lowered her voice and leaned closer to him, not wanting the others to be a part of this moment. This moment that belonged to them alone. "Confessors don't get married."

"You can change that."

She could hear the happiness and fear in his voice as he stared lovingly at her. "Richard, I- We don't have to-"

"I know," he said, reaching to her face and tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "But I want to and I'm hoping that you do too. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I wouldn't want you to," she said lovingly as she laid her hand over his that cupped her cheek gently. "I can't imagine my life without you either."

He leaned in to kiss her, but just as his lips hit hers, he pulled back. "Does that mean that you will marry me?"

Kahlan smiled widely and leaned closer, their faces nearly touching as the setting sunlight shined down upon them, lighting the area with a soft glow. "Yes Richard Cypher, I will marry you."

He nearly drove her to the ground as he connected their lips, kissing in a fire of passion. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him closer, needing him to be closer still. Within an instant, she pushed him from her with a gasp as she realized they were being watched. Licking her lips quickly, she turned her head and glanced at the Wizard and Mord'Sith staring at them.

Realizing where she was looking, Richard grinned widely and straightened his back with pride. "She's agreed to marry me," he half shouted with joy as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Of course she has," Cara smirked as she folded her arms. "Neither of you has the strength it would take to live without the other."

Shaking his head at the blonde's words, Zedd beamed at his grandson and the woman he loved, who stared up at him as though she expected him to be angry with her. "That is wonderful news!" The concern fled Kahlan's face as the wizard let out a soft laugh and raised his hands. "I will assume that you two would like to spend the night alone, but when dawn comes, we must continue on. The rift won't seal itself."

Richard tightened his hold on her as they watched their friends grab their bedrolls and travel packs, dropping two rabbits beside the fire so that the couple wouldn't need to leave the comfort of their lover's arms to get something to eat. After a few moments, she seemed to relax in his arms and laid her head against his shoulder, waiting for them to be alone once more. He could sense her anxious mood, making the grin on his face widen into a full smile that stretched across his face. His hand moved up and down her side, doing his best to keep her occupied as they waited to devour each other once again. Slowly, his hand moved over her back and to the leg that was closest to him. He ran his fingers over her thigh, moving the fabric of her dress, making her eyes slide shut for a moment, forgetting that they were not yet alone.

"Richard," she breathed out in a light gasp as his hand continued to travel over her thigh, bringing his attention to what he was doing. He had lost himself in the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. "If you keep doing that-"

"Sorry." He looked over to his friends, who were still packing their things and gave a frustrated sigh. "If they don't leave soon, I'm going to lose control." Richard pushed his lips together, holding in a laugh as she turned and looked at him, the look on her face showing the same frustration that he was feeling.

"Have fun." Cara said over her shoulder as she and Zedd walked into the trees.

Kahlan leaned forward, watching as their friends disappeared into the thick dark forrest, her heart pounding as she realized they were alone once again. Turning her head back to him, she tried to keep her smile from spreading across her face like a small child. "Are you hungry?" She asked, trying to calm herself.

"Not yet."

Tilting her head, she smiled, "Good."

******END******


End file.
